Don't Fear the Reaper
by rockstar-101
Summary: Halloween 1981, James and Lily's last moments. songic to Don't fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult...oneshot penname changed,used to be socal4ever


**Song: Don't Fear the Reaper.**

**Artist: Blue Oyster Cult**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Potter series or the song.**

**A/N: Just so you know, this song isn't about suicide, it is about accepting death and having faith in your love to know that you will be reunited. Romeo and Juliet were mentioned in the song because that is what they believed in, they were the best example. Just thought you should know before you read the fic. Enjoy.**

Streetlights glowed in the bleak darkness of the night. Earlier in the evening, when the sun was on the horizon, the muggle and magical children of Godric's Hollow were dressed in their scariest and most haunting Halloween costumes while the adults gleefully handed out candy. Now all was calm on the streets of Godric's Hollow while the wind blew the brown leaves around the houses; the children have retreated to their homes to indulge in their candy until they become sick while their parents tried their best to bring their kids down from their sugar highs.

_**All of times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain  
We can be like they are…**_

A man with messy jet-black hair sat on his couch with his feet perched on the table and a pile of candy sitting next to him. He popped a piece of candy in his mouth just as his young auburn haired wife gracefully came down the stairs. She sighed when she saw the large pile of candy next to her husband, she slide to pile of candy into her orange and black candy bowl despite her husband's cries.

"C'mon on Lily." He whined as she took the bowl into their kitchen. She slammed her fists on her counter top.

"James, we shouldn't have left." Lily said calmly but her body shivered. James pushed himself up from the couch over to Lily; he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nothing happened, we're fine and Harry had a great first Halloween." James told her, "Don't be afraid." James took her hand, led her over to the couch, and snuggled next to her.

_**Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby I'm your man...**_

The clock struck eleven, the only soul on the street was a tall slender man and even this man had no soul. He wore a dark traveling cloak that flew behind him, his glowing red eyes was the only thing visible. He rushed down the street, stopping in the street, standing between two houses. He stood for a couple of seconds, not moving, before a beautiful two-story house appeared between the two houses. An evil smirk appeared on his lips, he lifted his wand towards the house a bright yellow light flew from it hitting the front door of the house leaving a scorch mark. James and Lily jumped to their feet, their hearts racing and their fingers still laced with each others.

"James," Lily gasped, "it's him." Tears were slowly trickling from her eyes.

"Take Harry and get out of here. Go to Sirius's and get Dumbledore." James commanded, whipping out his wand and pushing Lily towards the stairs but Lily wouldn't release his hand, "Don't worry, we'll be together again very soon." James kissed her once more before she ran upstairs just as the door blew open.

_**Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity...  
Romeo and Juliet**_

James threw curses at the intruder, trying his best to buy Lily and Harry more time. The intruder blocked his curses, laughing like a maniac but James was determined, he wasn't going to be another one of his victims and neither was his family. The man just laughed at James's attempts before he threw his own curse sending James flying into the wall.

"The jig is up Potter." The man sneered, "You can't hide any longer."

"You're not going to win." James said throwing a curse from his position on the floor, "It'll be just like the last three times, Voldemort." James spit out his name.

_**40,000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday... Redefine happiness  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are**_

The man laughed as he deflected James's spell, "You're a stupid man, Potter. Now, where are the Mrs. and your son?" James spit out a little bit of blood before he threw another spell. Voldemort's words were going in one ear and out the other; all James was concerned about was saving Lily and Harry; he had to buy them enough time, they were depending on him.

_**Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby I'm your man...**_

"Enough!" Voldemort bellowed, "Tell me Potter, this is your last chance." James threw another spell at him as an answer. Voldemort shook his head, "Fine, if that's your choice." James was about to throw another spell when, "Avada Kedavra." A flash of green light blinded James.

Lily frantically ran up stairs, tripping over her feet when she heard the door blow open. She looked over her shoulder just as James threw his first spell at Voldemort. Lily fought the urge to run back down the stairs to help her husband. Lily could hear the pounding of her heart in her chest as she ran to down the hall to Harry's room. She fumbled with the doorknob when she hear a loud thump downstairs, she stood in fear but when she heard James's voice again she burst into her son's room. Harry was asleep in his crib, Lily's heart twisted in her chest; he looked so peaceful. Lily stopped in fear; she forgot the invisibility cloak. Lily darted from her son's room to own where the cloak was, she could hear James desperate attempts to fight off Voldemort and she knew they were all for her and Harry. Lily was gathering Harry but the door flew open with a strong gust of wind. Lily whipped around, finding a tall slender man in a black cloak standing in the doorway of Harry's room. Lily's emerald eyes glazed over in fear when they met the red pair that was baring down on her and the child in her arms. Lily turned around quickly to place Harry back in his crib; there was no escaping now. Then it hit her, James was dead. Lily's stance faltered for a moment, before she regained herself, pointing her wand at Voldemort. Lily threw her first spell and Voldemort blocked it. Voldemort threw his own spell that hit the lamp casting the room in darkness leaving the room to light up by the silver moon. Voldemort threw another and Lily had to dive out of the way. She knocked Harry's crib over and his cries filled the room.

"Don't be afraid." Voldemort told Lily, "Its not you I want." Lily defiantly threw another spell Voldemort's way.

_**Half of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew then disappeared  
The curtains flew then he appeared  
Saying don't be afraid**_

"Take me." Lily pleaded, "Leave Harry." Lily threw another desperate spell.

"It's the boy I want." Voldemort told her, "Step aside and you will live."

"No." Lily cried stepping between the crib and Voldemort, holding her wand at the ready. Voldemort's eyes flashed with remorse but he raised his wand. Lily came to terms with the fact that she was going to die tonight but if it is the only way for Harry to live then she must do it. Lily's mind drifted to James down stairs, the love of her life; he gave his life for her and now she must for Harry; Lily knew that she would see him again.

"If it must be. Avada Kedavra." A flash of green light up the room, Lily's body fell to the floor in front of Harry's crib.

_**Come on baby... And she had no fear  
And she ran to him... Then they started to fly  
They looked backward and said goodbye  
She had become like they are  
She had taken his hand  
She had become like they are**_

Voldemort stepped over Lily's lifeless body to the other side of the crib. Harry was wrapped in his blanket, squirming and crying. Voldemort raised his wand to Harry, no remorse flashing in his eyes like when he turned his wand to Lily. A flash of green light engulfed the room.

_**Come on baby...don't fear the reaper**_

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? Let me know in a review. Oh yeah, I couldn't remember the exact quotefrom Lily's death, so I improvised.This songfic was a little different then the other two that I have done. The other ones were lighthearted and happy and well they didn't exactly live happily ever after in this one but I hope you guys thought it was just as good as the others. Don't forget to review. **

**Later.**

**-socal4ever**


End file.
